


Chipped Paint and Old Brick Walls

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tends to wander when she's lost in thought. She may loose her footing along the way, but she does find something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipped Paint and Old Brick Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me having a bad day and trying to write it out.. it then turned into this after I realized I could make some small edits and ta da have a little Bucky/Darcy moment.

She just wanted to hide. Hide away. Away from the mess of work at the labs. Away from the mess of a room her current living situation was in. Away from the mess that was her current, or possible continuous, broken emotional state. Just away. Far, far away. But not actually to Far, Far Away. She by no means wanted to be a princess. But wouldn’t mind a hint of that attention every once in a while; if only it was from a certain someone. 

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Who would that someone be? Or would she even ever be able to find that someone? With work, family issues, lack of sleep, lack of time, time spent reading, time spent trying not to go insane, yadda, yadda, yadda. There felt to be no room in her life for something that could possibly be that special. It felt that way. Oh, did it feel that way. 

Until one day, when her wits were at their end, exhaustion had set in, and she began to wander. Keeping her feet had always been a tricky business for her. Her mind tended to wander and take her feet along for a ride she didn’t know she was a part of for some time. She wandered to stores that felt homey. To the small coffee shop she adores. To the park and her favorite bench, then her favorite tree; to no avail. Allowing her thoughts to wander more lead her down roads and back alley ways that she hadn’t traversed before. She ended in a section of town that she hadn’t been in with old buildings and empty mom and pop shops. The chipped paint and old brick walls became a strange comfort to her.

A faint rustling snapped her from thoughts. 

Realizing that she has no clue where she is and even less of one in regards if she’s been followed, she does her best to fiddle through her purse like she’s looking for gum or her phone. She’s really looking for her taser. In all honesty, she’s too tired to try to even talk her way out of whatever some creep may have in mind. Which, any given day she could probably do and even end up in a coffee shop with them talking about the world’s problems or laughing over some common ground. But no, not today. Today’s a day that the trusty taser would be her best bet as her mouth and brain are just done. 

Finding said taser, she slowly turns around, fully expecting to see some creep or the bad guy of the week. 

Instead, she sees the one person she didn’t know she wanted to see the most.  
“Hey.” 

“Shouldn’t wander ‘round these parts by yourself. ‘s not safe, even with your electrical side kick.” He smirks lightly, though it doesn’t fully reach his eyes. He knows she wanders when she feels out of place.

She shrugs in response and simply moves forward, slowly wrapping her arms around him. To her surprise, he returns the gesture, letting one hand tangle in her hair and the other to rub small patterns on her back, chin resting slightly on the top of her head. 

He smells of leather and soap. She lets his warmth and smell quiet her mind, knowing that she’s safe in his arms. 

Looking back, she realizes that that was the moment, which she never wanted to be parted from him again. 

Looking back, he chuckles at the thought that it took her much longer than it did him to come to the same conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little slice of crack cake. It's not what I intended to be, but it ended up being what I needed at the time.


End file.
